Last week, Tiffany and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 77.9 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 34.44 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Tiffany in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Omar was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Omar was 43.46 seconds faster than Tiffany.